Danny Phantom vs Ben Tennyson
Danny Phantom vs Ben Tennyson is the fifty-fourth installment of the Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons series and is the twenty-first installment of Season 3. It features half human/half ghost, Danny Phantom rapping against bearer of the Omnitrix, Ben Tennyson. It was released on October 14, 2016. Cast and credits Mickwhitefire28 as Danny Phantom Zack (CMRB) as Ben Tennyson Frenzy as Heatblast Seth W as Four Arms Dusk of Skulls as XLR8 Written by Matthew Thomas, Zack (CMRB), TruthBrood, and thelegion Edited, mixed, and subtitles by Matthew Thomas Beat produced by Tritan on the Track Lyrics Announcer: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CARTOONS! DANNY PHANTOM VS BEN TENNYSON BEGIN! Danny Fenton: This kid will be toast even before I go ghost Jazzing on the track, Fenton finding your show completely broke You're third wheel to Gwen, whereas I am way past Dani Take you down like Delilah, but I’m indeed more of a beast Omniverse is the Worst, I’ll be your Ultimate Enemy I’d leave you in the dust, but your films already did that for me Your bars are Bloxx, and your flow stinks worse than Swampfire So tell your grandpa to grab a plunger before you spit your cyphers Ben Tennyson: Half human? Half ghost? An overvalued discount Ghostfreak Flirting in Disaster, Casper’ better switch to invisibility At least my Grandpa aged well; can’t say the same for your show Armodrillo threw this slow-Poke Zero getting Beatdown in this Snare-oh A shifting Spitter, I have no limits with my transformations I pack an XLR8 Flow, I’m out of your league, so don’t test my patience You think you’re a threat, dweeb? Even Box Ghost has you on the run Tally up the scores, Danny Fenton: Zero, Ben: Ten, son! Danny Fenton: I'm going ghost! (Danny Fenton transforms into Danny Phantom) Danny Phantom: Your verse will be as useless and helpless as Alien X You couldn't touch Vlad, you can barely take down Hex! It won't Clock-work, I'll burn you to an ember, I got this in the Box You can’t Omni-trick me with all those Alien Forced lines you’ve got Hit this freakshow with a Ghost Ray, this Zombozo sucks balls! You're overshadowed, I can see through your mind like I go through walls You’re just a cocky immature kid who really needs to can it ‘Cause these ghostly rhymes will make sure you get off of Phantom’s Planet Ben Tennyson: It’s hero time! (Ben uses the omnitrix to transform) Heatblast: Blow you up like your dad’s lab, leave you nothing but Smoke And Ashes Your plot’s as see-through as your win, this Way Big wannabe’s ego is massive Four Arms: I’m a butt kicking machine, your acts don’t scare me, I’ve beat the best around It’ll be Game Over for you once I Sumo Slam you to the ground XLR8: Your whole life’s a Form-of Bad Luck, I’m Fast-on-track not only when I’m lyrical But with all of your copied traits, you make Albedo look original (Ben returns to his normal form) Ben Tennyson: Rhymes ear bleeding like Echo Echo’s screams, keep hidden from your identity Call me Skulker for now, ‘cause I just captured this ghost’s victory Announcer: WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP... (The logo apparently uses the omnitrix and changes color to red) ...BATTLES OF CARTOONS! Poll Who won? Danny Phantom Ben Tennyson Karaoke https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjMLgCVqsNk Trivia *The first 25 seconds of the battle was leaked in the comment section of Clarence vs Harvey Beaks 2. *This battle was made to make up for Casper vs Danny Phantom. *The "More Battles" section in the end slate previewed Dudley Puppy for a short moment during the reel. Navigation Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons 54 Category:Season 3 Category:Mickwhitefire28 Zack (CMRB) Category:Frenzy Category:Seth W Category:Dusk of Skulls Category:Danny Phantom Category:Ben Tennyson